somente tua presença
by yoko matsumoto
Summary: Às vezes tudo que buscamos esta ao nosso lado. Mas a falta de atenção pode resultar na renuncia dos mais puros dos sentimentos. O que fazer quando o nosso sonho é a realidade de outro. o que nos resta? devemos esquecê-los e construir outro?
1. Chapter 1

Já fazia dois anos desde que fora embora, deixando para trás sua casa, sua cidade e seus amigos. Apesar de sua partida nunca deixara de manter contato com os mesmos, pois sempre acreditou que verdadeira amizade deve ser mantida por toda vida, apesar de não se falarem com freqüência sempre fez questão de saber como todos iam. E agora depois de tanto tempo finalmente estava voltando; não sabia se era a ansiedade de enfim rever todos novamente ou a saudade que estava sentido, mas parecia que percurso da viagem havia sido dobrado, nunca sentira que uma viaje demorara tanto, pois parecia que estava uma eternidade dentro daquele maldito avião, e o pior era o olhar irônico que seu irmão lhe lançava, ou melhor, irmão não! Meio irmão, só em pensa que agora teria que morar com o mesmo! Não sabia discerni se era sorte ou castigo. Sorte por que enfim não teria que prestar conta dos seus atos com ninguém e castigo, por que bem ele teria que morar com o sesshoumaru, e ele não é lá a companhia mais agradável com quem irá conviver né? Mas da pro gasto. Ahhh!! A quem estava tentando enganar o sesshomaru é mesquinho, chato, frio, tem um humor do cão e pra completar ainda por cima é feio.  
Enfim o avião pouso. Agora sim olho pela janela ao meu lado e posso ver o aeroporto, sorrio ao imaginar quantas coisas me esperam do lado de fora desse avião.  
- pretende ficar com essa cara de bobo da corte a vida toda, ou vai pegar logo essa mala para desembarcarmos logo desse avião seu imprestável. Falou sesshomaru enquanto pegava a sua mala.  
- feh! Vai pro inferno sesshomaru  
-infelizmente eu já fui irmãozinho e foi lá que eu conheci você.  
Teria dado uma boa resposta, mas quando virei pra responder a altura, ele já estava desembarcando.

0oo0

- ...e principalmente você que possui um poder espiritual inato, não faz idéia do quão incrível é.ah meu jovem, sabe quando...  
- chegamos! Ate que não demoramos muito não é?  
Disse uma sorridente kagome se aproximando do jovem a sua frente.  
-ah não vovô, já enchendo o saco do miroki de novo não é? Vamos miroki e sango. Disse enquanto puxava pelos braços de ambos. – já estamos atrasados.  
-é mesmo? E de quem é a culpa em?  
-aff! Sango eu não demorei nem tanto assim não é miroki?  
-não, claro que não kagome, estava em uma ótima conversa com o seu avô, ou melhor, monologo, e não deu nem pra nota o tempo passar. Sabe se ele me falasse mais uma vez do meu inato poder espiritual, juro a você que tava cogitando a hipótese de me matar afogado naquela xícara de chá.  
-é né, vovô sabe ser chato quando quer, principalmente quando tem um propósito.  
Olhava para todos os lados a procura de um rosto familiar, pois não via a hora de finalmente revê-los.  
-inuyasha!. Virou a cabeça para enfim pode ver a dona da voz que o chamou.  
-inuyasha meu amigo. Falava um sorridente miroki, indo em sua direção. – há quanto tempo em cara. Falava em quanto apertava a sua mão.  
- que bom que voltou! A gente tava morrendo de saudades. Dizia sango enquanto o abraçava.  
- e você bruxinha não diz nada não, é? Que modos de receber os amigos!  
- ai! Nem depois de dois anos fora você melhora o seu vocabulário não, né. Falava fingindo ta ofendida.  
- espera! Deixa eu pensar... Aprimorei sim quer ouvir. Kagome o olhou desconfiada, em seguida deu um leve tapa em seu peito.  
- para minha saúde auditiva e para não ter que sair presa daqui por matar cento hanyo, acho melhor não - Mudou um pouco a forma que o olhava, seu olhar estava carregado de saudades e carinho.- você não faz idéia de quanta falta fez né, cheguei a pensar que não o veria mais.

- vem cá bruxa. A puxou para um abraço apertado. –eu disse "ate logo"! Lembra, não pretendia ficar longe por muito tempo. Falou ao pé da orelha para que só ela o escuta-se. Ato esse que a fez ficar rubra ate os fios de cabelo, principalmente por lembra as circunstâncias que foram ditas essas palavras.  
Então ele ainda se lembra, pensou consigo mesma. Não conseguia entender o porquê de fica mais alegre do que já estava se é que era possível; mais só de imaginar que talvez aquele momento em que se despedirão foi tão marcante para ele, a ponto de ainda lembra, como foi importante para ela, já fazia com que o sorriso de seu rosto aumentasse.  
-quanta nostalgia! Mas é melhor andarmos logo, não quero pegar aquele transito horrível. Falava miroki enquanto dava dois tapinhas nas costa do amigo, fazendo com que esse cessasse o abraço para pegar as malas. – deixa que eu ajudo com isso.  
- certo você leva aquelas ali. Apontou para umas três malas gigantes.  
- dêem as mãos e eles irão querer levas seus braços, tu só pode ta de brincadeira né.  
- ué você ofereceu ajuda e eu aceitei.  
- certo, mas como eu sou apenas um humano só levarei aquela, que por sinal é a maior e a mala de mão.  
- é, mas em compensação aquela é a única que tem rodinha.  
- olhe para o lado positivo,o que vale é a intenção.  
- vocês vão ficar nessa briguinha a manhã toda, é! Ou podemos ir embora.  
Sango já estava cheia de toda aquela cena, girou os olhos em sinal de tédio quando seu olhar se fixou em algo, ou melhor, alguém. Sesshoumaru que permanecia calado ate o momento.  
-kagome, aquele não é o seshoumaru? Meu deus o que acontece com esse homem, ou melhor, yokai, parece que cada ano que passa ele fica mais bonito.  
Falava baixo enquanto olhava para a fonte de sua admiração.

-não sei não sango, parece que os homens dessa família é como vinho, cada ano que passa fica melhor. Tentava falar o mais baixo possível, enquanto olhava para inuyasha. – mais tenho que concorda com você, como dizem quanto mais velho o vinho parece que fica melhor. Nesse momento o olhar de seshoumaru recai sobre as duas, o que as deixa completamente rubras.  
- vamos tomar vinho sim, temos que comemorar a volta dos que quase se perderão, né inuyasha, afinal! Que tipo de vinho você gosta sangosinha? Pensei que não gostasse. Falava um empolgado miroki enquanto ajudava inuyasha a levar as malas. As duas meninas que escutavam caladas ate agora com uma gota na cabeça, não agüentarão e cairão na gargalhada.  
- e relmente não gosto, só falei por fala. Mas já kagome...  
- eu também não. Falava sentido os olhar frio de seshoumaru sobre si. - é bom... vamos passar o resto da manha aqui ou podemos ir logo embora?  
- vamos logo que eu to morto! Odeio avião. Logo chegaram ao estacionamento, e seguiram em direção ao carro de miroki.  
- eu to com a impressão de que estou esquecendo algo, mas se esqueci talvez não fosse de muita importância.  
- se você lembrou de lembra então com certeza e de importância, né inu. Falava kagome quando, como num estalo lembrou-se do que esquecera. - na verdade você esqueceu do seu irmão...  
- na verdade esse imprestável nem fez questão de lembra pra ter esquecido. Falava sesshoumaru enquanto se aproximava do carro e colocava as malas no mesmo.  
- Primeiro! Imprestável é sua... . acabou por não terminar a frase.  
- olhe o que você vai fala, por que a única mãe que conheço é a sua.  
- feh! Segundo deixe espaço para as minhas malas, afinal eles vieram aqui me busca.  
- quando você deixa de reclamar podemos ir. Falava já sentado no banco do motorista.  
- e quem disse que você vai dirigir? Você vai deixa esse folgado dirigir seu carro miroki?  
- he he, eu não tenho nada contra.  
- covarde! Mas eu não vou no banco de trás não!  
- tudo bem inuyasha, eu vou, te dou um desconto dessa vez.

Alem de eu perde o volante do carro ainda tenho que vir no banco de trás, isso não é justo. Pensava um contrariado miroki.  
Após 45min os rapazes chegaram em casa. Como sempre miroki ajudou inuyasha a retira as malas do carro, enquanto as garotas foram conhecer casa, já sesshomaru se dirigiu logo para o quarto, quase 30min depois miroki e as garotas já estavam de partida.  
- nós já vamos, esperamos vocês as nove para irmos comemorar.  
- comemorar? Se eu conheço bem o seu conceito de comemoração, quer dizer pegação, não é?  
- pegação? Eu agora sou um novo homem meu caro, pertenço apenas a uma mulher.  
- que por sinal é muito braba. Falava kagome com um sorriso travesso no rosto.  
- por kami! É o apocalipse! Quem é essa pobre criatura. Falava inuyasha com a cara de espanto.  
- eu nem te digo! Você vai vê-la hoje à noite lá na shikon aonde vamos. Ah! Rin também vai conosco.  
- Rin? A garota novata?  
- que não é tão novata assim né inuyasha, dizia kagome com uma cara de incredulidade, afinal já faz um ano e meio, que nós a conhecemos.  
- de certa forma novata já que eu não a conheço.  
- como queira, as nove e vê se não atrasa. Dizia enquanto se dirigia ao carro. – pera! Quem vai dirigir sou eu!  
- ham! A não só faltava essa. Eu tenho amor à vida sabia, e quero aproveitá-la.  
- mas você deixou o sesshoumaru não foi?  
- por isso mesmo.  
- então sugiro que me deixe dirigir.

0oo0

Estava em seu quarto e não conseguia esquece-se do que ele lhe dissera no aeroporto "eu disse ate logo lembra" não deixava de sorri toda vez que pensava nisso, pois afinal, ele lembrava. Contudo não parava de se perguntar o por que de ficar tão feliz com isso. Estava tão distante em seus pensamento que não percebera o tempo passar, já era quase oito e ainda não tinha começado a se aprontar pra "comemoração" como dizia miroki, tinha que caprichar no visual, não podia estar apenas bonita teria que estar linda, afinal ele estaria lá. Espera! Desde quando ela se importava com a opinião dele a seu respeito?

Nove horas, e por incrível que pareça já estava pronta, não sabia como foi que se arrumou tão rápido. Mal acabara de desse a escada quando escutou alguém a chama.  
- Mãe to indo! Vou dormi na casa da sango ta!  
- não se esqueça de me ligar quando chegarem em casa - Não entendia o por que de sua mãe sempre insistir em mandar ela ligar, pois sabia que iria chegar em casa só de madrugada, e pra não preocupar sua mãe, ligava sempre antes de uma hora de algum lugar que não fizesse muito barulho. Não sabia se ela acreditava que já estava em casa, contudo era a única forma que encontrara de não preocupar sua mãe.  
- certo mãe pode deixar que eu ligo sim.já vou. Dizia se dirigindo ao carro. – cadê o Miroki.  
- ta com a rin no carro, ele não quis corre o risco de encontrar seu avô.  
- então ta, podemos ir, não vejo a hora de chegarmos.  
- por que toda essa produção em? Deixa-me pensa... Ah! Ou melhor, me deixa eu reformular a sua frase: não vejo a hora de encontra o inuyasha. - No mesmo instante kagome corou enquanto sango ria da cara abestada da amiga. Essa que por sua vez só se limitou a ficar rubra, pois quando sango terminou foi no mesmo instante que chegaram ao carro. Entretanto não parava de pensar no que sango falara, pois talvez, apenas talvez ela tivesse razão.  
Chegarão a shikon as nove e dez, e quando descerão do carro deram logo de cara com quatro pare de olhos âmbares os encarados. E como inuyasha estava bonito, isso kagome não pode deixa de nota.  
- às noves em? Falava um inuyasha com cara de limão azedo. - Hum!!! Você deve ser a rim, a namorada do miroki né?  
- namorada do miroki eu? Fala rim visivelmente confusa. – sou.. Eu...Não... Sim..sou a rin, mas não a namorada do miroki. Dizia enquanto olhava alternadamente para sango, miroki e kagome. Notando a confusão da menina inuyasha tentou contorna a situação.  
-não, é eu pensei...que... é...Vamos logo nos já estamos atrasados.

- você pensa demais inuyasha. Falava kagome enquanto ria do embaraço do amigo. -oi seshoumaru, que bom que veio. Pensei não o veria mais hoje.  
- e bom pra me atualizar um pouco das coisas a minha volta.  
Falava ele enquanto olhava para rin, essa por sua vez ao senti o olhar de seshoumaru sobre si, ficou parecendo um pimentão de tão vermelha.  
- é gente essa é rin, a garota de quem eu falei, lembram. E rin esses são os irmãos Taisho, o que ta com cara enferuscada é o inuyasha e o outro o seshoumaru.  
- hai! Disse rin simpaticamente.  
- quem ta com a cara enferruscada bruxa  
- você chato. Falou fazendo bico por causa do apelido.  
- é melhor entramos, ou esse dois vão passa a noite todo nessa discussãozinha. Falava Sango, arrastado rin pra dentro da shikon. Logo todos estavam sentados conversando animadamente. Certo nem todos inuyasha e kagome ainda não tinham entrado, certamente ainda estavam discutindo qualquer coisa que ocupassem demais suas mentes para não nota que os outros já haviam entrado. Seshoumaru estava sentado apenas escutado a conversa dos outros. Na verdade os únicos animados ali mesmo eram Miroki, sango e Rin que ainda riam comentado sobre o embaraço de Inuyasha logo cedo.  
- podemos saber por que vocês não nos chamaram para entramos. Falava Inuyasha com cara de pouco amigos.  
- bem como podemos dizer! Não queríamos atrapalha a conversa amigável de vocês. Falava um alegre miroki enquanto acompanhava os dois amigos sentarem nas suas respectivas cadeiras.  
- então quando essa garota misteriosa vai chagar miroki? To começando a achar que ela não existe. Falava inuyasha enquanto pedia sua bebida.  
- na verdade ela existe sim, e já esta aqui conosco.  
Inuyasha olhou a sua volta, a procura de outra garota desconhecida por ele que estivesse próximo de miroki, mas não encontrou nenhuma próxima e as únicas que estavam próximas estavam acompanhadas.

- desisto de procura essa louca que aceitou ser tua namorada!  
- louca não, digamos corajosa, isso corajosa. Falava sango enquanto via inuyasha levantar uma sobrancelha, para logo abrir a boca em sinal de espanto.  
- ate que enfim a ficha caiu, eu sabia que você era burro, mas nem tanto. Dizia seshoumaru vendo a cara de bobo do irmão.  
- mas como? Vocês dois? Ela deixou de te bater? Você deixou de passa a mão nela? Mas vocês eram amigos, como? COMO? VOCÊ ME CHAMOU DE QUE?  
- quando eu digo que ele é lento... Você me dá a prova disso. Se me dão licença eu vou indo e irmãozinho não me espere.  
- como se eu fosse realmente esperá-lo.  
Falava enquanto via seshoumaru se levantar e se dirigir a saída.  
- mas será que da pra vocês me contar essa historia.  
- bem respondendo as suas perguntas, eu e sango estamos namorando há quase um ano, e... pow! Inuyasha eu sou homem ela é mulher, você não vai querer que eu desenhe né? As coisas foram acontecendo, e quando nós demos conta já estávamos apaixonados.  
Falava como quem ta explicando algo para uma criança, enquanto via a boca do hanyo abri e fecha, para perguntas que nunca foram feitas.  
- bem quanto a sango bater no miroki, eu acho que o miroki tem um lado masoquista, nunca vi alguém gosta de apanha tanto na vida. Kagome falava enquanto via surgir na face do amigo um sorriso.  
- isso responde a minha ultima pergunta.  
A "comemoração" durou quase a noite toda, deveria ter sido uma noite alegre, mas como tudo na vida, o que é bom duro pouco; ao menos para kagome. Para ela a festa acabou quando viu inuyasha indo fala com uma garota que estava olhando para ele desde a hora que eles chegaram. A jovem tinha os cabelos acima do ombro, à pele branca e de uma aparência misteriosa, o que a deixava ainda mais exótica. Depois que seshoumaru saiu inuyasha não ficou nem cerca de uma hora sentado com os amigos, ou seja, ele ficou com a tal garota misteriosa a noite toda. Era estranho para kagome ficar sentada na mesa a noite toda amuada, nem mesmo rin que é tão tímida.

Se bem que rin desapareceu há algum tempo, miroki e sango só faltam se engolirem e inuyasha estar em algum lugar com aquela garota. Tava contando que não ia ficar sozinha esta noite, pois essa seria a noite deles. Não se importava de ficar sozinha, pois quando inuyasha estava viajando ela sempre arrumava um par dança, quando não o que era muito raro e só acontecia quando essa recusava dançar com desconhecido, ficava com rin, porem essa noite ela não sentia vontade de dança e pra piora não sabia onde rin tinha se metido. De tudo o que era pior, era ver inuyasha com aquela garota, quem ela não sabia o nome, mas desde já sentia antipatia por ela, ele a beijava como nunca tinha visto beija outra garota, se bem que ela nunca tinha visto ele beija alguém, pois ele nunca tinha ficado com ninguém na frente dela. E isso a estava incomodando, não sabia o porquê, mas tudo o que ela queria era sai dali o, mas rápido possível.  
Lembrou-se que tinha que ligar para a sua mãe e saiu do meio de todo aquele barulho, chegou no lado de fora e sentou na calçada, pegou o célula, ligou para a sua mãe deu qualquer desculpa, e disse que ia dormi, se bem que o que mais desejava no momento era estar em seu quarto, não sabia o porque mais do nada sentiu uma forte vontade de chora.  
-ta tudo bem kagome? Aconteceu alguma coisa?  
- ta tudo bem sim sango, só to com um pouco de dor de cólica, saber que quando eu fico assim, a única coisa que eu quero é cama. Desculpe por estragar o resto da noite de vocês.  
- não se preocupa não kagome, faz assim a sango te leva pra casa, e eu vou com o inuyasha, quando ele for pra casa.  
- mas miroki e a rin? Eu não sei onde ela se meteu. E o inu não ta de carro lembra, ele veio com o seshoumaru.

- a rin já foi kagome, quanto você seu miroki, pode ir com a gente não é? Chama logo o inuyasha pra gente ir embora diz a ele que a kagome não ta bem.  
Depois de quase 15min chega miroki com um inuyasha preocupado, quando chegaram ao carro viram uma kagome deitada no colo de sango, com os olhos fechados, não estava dormindo, só não queria vê-lo, não agora, não nesse momento, mas tarde. Mas não agora.  
-hei kagome? Ela ta dormindo sango? Se ela tava passando mal por que não me chamaram logo em? o que ela tem?  
Falava inuyasha com um certo peso na consciência, pois havia prometido que a noite seria apenas deles(sango,miroki,kagome e inuyasha) como nos velhos tempos, mas no fim das contas miroki tava com sango ele passou a noite toda com yuka e nos fim das contas haviam a deixado sozinha  
- ela tava passando mal, mas não queria atrapalhar a nossa noite, se bem que eu também acho que ela também deveria ter chamado a gente.  
Falava sango enquanto passava a mão nos cabelos de kagome em uma tentativa muda de pedi desculpas por também tê-la deixado sozinha.  
O percurso pra casa foi silencioso, apenas quando chegaram na casa de sango foi que kagome levantou-se pra sair do carro.  
-hei! Kagome você ta melhor?  
- vou ficar assim que tomar um remédio. Desculpe por estragar o resto da noite de vocês...  
- feh! Garota, você deveria se preocupar mais consigo mesma sabia! E também a noite já deu o que tinha que dá. Não se preocupa não, vê se melhora ta.  
Dizendo isso ele deu um beijo em sua testa e voltou para o carro, miroki que se despedia de sua namorada com um carinhoso beijo, acenou para kagome disse algo como vê se melhora e seguiu para deixar inuyasha em casa e segui em direção a sua.  
Entrou no quarto, jogou-se na cama, afundou o rosto no travesseiro e permitiu que o que tanto lutou para segurar a noite toda inundasse seus olhos, e simplesmente chorou, não queria esconder mas o que sentia. Por anos mentia pra si mesma, dizendo que o que sentia por seu amigo não passava de um carinho especial de irmão, porem nessa noite viu todo seu esforço de anos ir por água abaixo.  
- é por causa daquele baka que você ta assim né? Eu desconfiava que você gostasse dele. E imagino o que você ta sentindo. O inuyasha é um idiota mesmo.  
- a culpa não é dele sango, é minha eu sempre soube que o inuyasha via e Verá em mim uma amiga, no Maximo o papel que eu posso obter é de uma irmã mais nova. DROGA!  
Falava com a voz cortada pelo choro, sabia que podia confia em sango, queria desabafa, queria chora, precisava chora e chorou.  
- lembra quando ele disse que iria embora, da festa de despedida que nos fizemos pra ele? Lembra que ele pediu para a gente não ir se despedir dele no aeroporto. Pois disse que não gostava de despedida? Pois é eu fui, você melhor que ninguém sabe como sou teimosa, neh! Quando cheguei lá...

..........................................................flech back..............................................................

corria com todas as minha forças. Não acredito que aquela baka vai embora sem nem ao menos deixar eu me despedir dele no aeroporto pensava consigo. Ao olhar próximo a um banco, ele estava em pé com sua mala de mão na cadeira. Não pode deixar de sorri quando o viu, porém seu semblante era triste, também quem não estaria triste por viajar obrigado pelos pais. Era assim que queria se despedir dele, queria que sua última lembrança dela fosse com um sorriso no rosto e com o mesmo sorriso se aproximou dele. Viu que ele farejou o ar, provavelmente sentira o cheiro dela ali.  
- você não tem jeito não é! Eu pedi para não vir.  
- não sei por que você pediu, sabia que de qualquer jeito eu viria.  
Suspirou vencido, sabia que não adiantaria discutir com ela ali, e também como seria a ultima vez que a veria pessoalmente, já que ela estava ali mesmo queria aproveitar a sua companhia.  
- quanto tempo falta para seu vôo.  
- dez minutos.  
- tão pouco tempo! Queria passa mais tempo com você, mas como só temos 10min, vou dizer logo pra que eu vim.  
Pegou um embrulho dentro da bolsa e o entregou.  
- um colar?  
- sim fui eu quem o fez! Chama-se kotodama e serve para afastar os maus espíritos e trazer boa sorte. Na verdade queria te dar algo especial, que durasse pra sempre. Mas...  
- aposto que foi seu avô quem deu a idéia.  
- como você pode dizer uma coisa dessas, eu disse que queria te dar algo especial não foi... Na verdade foi ele sim.  
- Eu sabia.  
- ate mesmo aqui tu é chato!!!  
- feh! E você vai senti falta desse chato. Disse emburrado. – bruxa.  
- sabe, o pior é que é verdade, afinal vou perde meu melhor amigo. Disse com a voz embargada, sua tentativa de não chora estava indo por água abaixo.  
- você não vai perde, existe telefone sabia.  
- nã – o é a mes-ma coisa. Falou com a voz entrecortada.  
-passageiros do vôo 174 com destino a São Francisco, por favor, embarquem no portão 4.

Se seu plano de não chora estava falhando, agora sim tinha falhado por completo, chorava copiosamente e ele que estava ao seu lado a abraçou, numa tentativa frustrada de consolá-la, pois este ato só sérvio para que a jovem chorasse ainda mais.  
- ta vendo por isso eu não queria que vinhe-se por que seria mais difícil a despedida. Ao pronunciar essas palavras a apertou mais em seus braços, na verdade não queria ir embora, não queria deixar seu país, seus amigos e principalmente sua amiga que estava ali tão fragilizada em seus braços, e por kami não queria soltá-la, mas tinha que ir embora.  
- não chora ka, saber que no mundo a coisa que mais odeio e te ver chorar.  
Afastou-se um pouco colocou a mão no bolso e de lá retirou um colar.  
- sabe minha mãe me deu esse colar e me disse que eu deveria dá-lo a alguém importante, por isso quero dá-lo a você. Falava enquanto olhava nos olho já vermelho de tanto chora, que por sinal as lagrimas ainda rolava pela face branca da menina.  
- se sua mãe te deu então dever ser algo pra ficar na família, não posso aceitar.  
- sabe a historia desse colar e interessante. Disse ignorando o que a jovem falara já colocando o colar no pescoço da mesma. – o pingente dela e o coração de uma miko, que eu não me lembro o nome, esse pingente se chama jóia de quatro almas, diz a lenda que se você deseja algo de coração ele se realizará.  
- você me deu algo de valor, e eu te dei um colar que meu avô me ensinou a fazer, não é uma troca justa. Falava enquanto franzia a sobrancelha, gesto esse que o fez ri, ela era uma das poucas pessoas que conseguia arrancar dele um sorriso sincero, e isso a deixava muito feliz. Um outro chamado do embarque fez com que eles se separassem de vez, e que mais lagrimas manchassem o belo rosto da menina.

- você veio e...

ela jamais soube o que ele diria naquela momento, pois sua frase foi interrompida pelos lábios da menina sobre os seus. Não sabia o que pensar, ficou paralisado, nunca imaginara que ela ousasse beijá-lo, talvez por sempre ver nela uma figura fraterna? Simplesmente não conseguiu corresponder o beijo, não sabia se fora o choque ou a maneira tão repentina que a mesma se separou dele. Olhou para ela confuso e viu que a jovem a sua frente estava completamente vermelha.  
- o que...  
- você me deu algo especial, então também te dei algo muito especial pra mim. Meu primeiro beijo.  
Olhou para ele a sua frente, sabia que estava vermelha. Principalmente quando ele levou sua mão a seu rosto e olhando-as nos olhos  
- seu primeiro beijo era pra ser com alguém especial, não acha? Alguém por quem você estivesse apaixonada.  
- quem melhor que meu melhor amigo em? Quanto à paixão.  
Ela fez uma careta que o fez rir, olhou nos olhos dela aumentou o sorriso  
- pensei que o primeiro beijo de uma garrota tivesse que ser doce, entretanto o seu é salgado.  
Olhou nos olhos dele mais uma vez, as lagrimas que tinham cessado voltaram, ainda com mais intensidade, o sorriso travesso de outrora tornou-se triste, apertava suas mão segurando a barra da saia que usava na tentativa de controlar as lagrimas, tentativa essa mais uma vez frustrada pois a cada tentativa chorava copiosamente.  
-talvez por que esse seja um beijo de adeus, e beijos assim nunca serão doces. Adeus inuyasha.

Ele estendeu a mão ate a face da jovem, enxugando as lagrimas que teimavam em cair. Deslizando-as ate seu pescoço, puxando a mesma novamente para um beijo, com a mão livre guiou os braços dela ate seu pescoço, logo em seguida deslizado-as ate sua cintura. Corresponda, corresponda, corresponda... Era a única coisa que ele pensava no momento, e quando a sentiu corresponder, por kami! Por mais que tentasse jamais saberia descrever o que sentira no momento, a enlaçou em seus braços para que podessem aprofundar mais o beijo, mas logo tiveram que se separarem por falta de ar. Com a testa junto a dela respirando ainda com dificuldade.  
- jamais diria adeus, adeus são para aqueles que nunca mais se encontraram, e como eu pretendo vê-la novamente muito em breve, então direi ate logo, pois logo estarei em breve estarei novamente ao seu lado. Bruxa!  
viu-a franzir o cenho quando o ouviu a chamar de bruxa, contudo não pode deixar de sorrir quando viu se formar um sorriso nos lábios da garota a sua frente.  
- então certo, ate logo inuyasha. Sentiu-o estalar um beijo em sua testa, dando-lhe mais um abraço. Ele pegou a mala de mão e se dirigiu para o portão de embarque, porem antes de entra virou-se e a viu fitando com um olhar triste, deu um meio sorriso.  
- hei! Kagome! Espero que este tenha sido doce, pois os beijos de "ate logo", sempre vêem acompanhado da esperança de um breve reencontro.  
- ATE LOGO! Dizia enquanto acenava com a mão. – meu amigo. Meu amigo?? Disse mais pra si mesma.  
...........................................fim de flex bakh.......................................

Sango que escutava tudo sem nem ao menos pisca, de tão concentrada na historia, estava boquiaberta. Quando kagome terminou de relata toda a historia, que olhou para a morena ao seu lado pode ver no rosto da mesma incredulidade.  
- eu não posso acreditar! Tudo isso aconteceu, e só agora que você me conta. Depois de dois anos!  
- eu não sabia o que pensar de tudo isso, na verdade nem entendia direito o que tinha acontecido. Como podia eu de uma hora pra outra beija meu melhor ?!  
- como você podia se apaixonar por ele? Não é?  
- Nani? Não! Não, não, eu não estou eu não posso. Sango! Ele é meu melhor amigo, e depois, se ele não corresponder meus sentimentos. Vai ficar tudo estranho entre nós.  
- é, então você admitiu que gosta dele não é, e isso já é alguma coisa. E quanto a vocês serem amigos o que tem isso de mais. Eu e o miroki também éramos amigos.  
- eu to tão confusa, não sei o que pensar. Ou melhor, não consigo para de pensar.  
Falava afundado o rosto no travesseiro, seu rosto inchado de tanto chora, seus olhos que outrora estavam tão vivos e alegres, estavam agora tristes e vermelhos. Sentiu sango afagar seus cabelos, sabia que a amiga queria ajudar, e às vezes apenas a companhia de alguém já era o bastante. Queria dormi e esquecer esta noite, principalmente a cena que não parava de rolar em sua mente como um disco velho, a qual seu amigo, por quem tem tanto carinho, estava nos braços de outra. Céus como tinha medo admitir, pois sábia que quando admitisse que realmente o amasse nada mais seria como era antes. E sinceramente tinha, mas medo do que pudesse acontecer. Preferia estar ao seu lado como amiga. Sábia que era covardia de sua parte, mas não havia, mas nada que podesse fazer.  
- é melhor irmos dormi kagome. Amanhã será um longo dia.


	2. Cap2 ultimo dia das férias

**Somente tua presença**

Cap.2.- ultimo dia das férias

Não fora uma boa idéia afinal. Sair assim que chegou de viajem, principalmente por que ainda tinha que arrumar suas malas que por sinal, nem havia sido desfeita. Olhou para a janela, amaldiçoando o sol que insistia em clarear o seu quarto, queria continua dormindo, afinal tinha chegado à casa muito tarde e quando finalmente conseguira dormi, já passava das cinco, e ainda eram oito horas, e quem em seu juízo normal sairia da cama após um dia puxado como o que tivera. É, puxado e proveitoso, afinal tivera uma boa sorte noite passada, yuka era uma garota linda, e tava completamente caidinha por ele, e nossa ela beijava muito bem. Infelizmente esquecera-se de pegar seu telefone, e isso era uma pena, pois queria com certeza continuar o que começaram na shikon, mas não tem problema, pois sempre haverá outras garrotas, outras festas e baladas.  
Como um estalo lembrou-se de Kagome, e lembrou-se que a amiga que tinha chegado tão animada de repente tinha ficado tão pra baixo. E se lembrava bem uma hora quando a olhou sentada na mesa ela estava sozinha. Não deveria tê-la deixada sozinha, mas não imaginava que todos iriam desaparecer. Iria ligar pra ela mais tarde e convidá-la para irem ao cinema. Olhou para a porta de seu quarto assustado, pois a mesma estava praticamente sendo arrombada.  
- por quanto tempo mais você pensa em ficar nessa cama se imprestável? Fala sesshoumaru do lado de fora do quarto.  
- por quanto tempo mais eu quiser mamãe. Falava debochando do irmão, principalmente quando ouviu um gruído após a ultima frase, fez com que o mesmo aumentasse seu sorriso.  
- do que você me chamou?

- de mamãe Noel anoréxica. Disse enquanto se enrolava no lençol, tentando voltar a dormir.  
- que saber vai pro inferno. Disse enquanto saía da porta do quarto do irmão.

Meio dia e já estava à mesa, o almoço havia sido servido e as duas garotas estavam prontas para almoça, estava em silencio, o que incomodava a ambas. Sango queria continuar a conversa de horas atrás, mas não sabia como. Enquanto kagome se sentia constrangida em ter confessado que gostava de inuyasha.  
- eu não sei o que ta acontecendo, mas seja lá o que for é muito estranho, você nunca foi de ficar calada por muito tempo Kagome. - Falava sango decidida acabar com aquele silencio que tanto a incomodava.  
- é estranho pra mim, ter que assumir um sentimento que por tanto tempo tentei negar... Quer saber, sango, eu acho que só to confusa por tê-lo longe, que quando ele voltou, eu acabei misturando ternura com "gostar" entende.  
Falava tentado desvia o rumo da conversa, sabia que sango tava curiosa, e como a conhecia bem, sabia que ela iria enchê-la de perguntas, que por sinal não tava muita a fim de responder.  
- olha só kagome eu acho que você sabe muito bem o que sente por ele, queira você admitir ou não; esse sentimento vai estar com você, como sempre esteve, agora vai depender de você lutar por ele ou ficar pra sempre na postura de melhor amiga.  
- é apenas uma ilusão. Não posso lutar por algo que nunca me pertenceu.  
- pois é, e você nunca vai saber se pertencerá se não lutar. O que ouve com você kagome? Onde estar àquela garota que sempre lutou por aquilo em que acreditava?

Falava sango tentando colocar na amiga uma dose de animo, mesmo que contra a sua vontade, tentava fazê-la não só aceita o próprio sentimento como também lutar pelo o próprio. Mesmo que isso implicasse riscos. Sabia que o medo de kagome era justamente os riscos, ela provavelmente preferiria amá-lo em segredo a corre o risco de perde sua amizade.

E pra isso tava decidida fazê-la encarar a verdade sobre seu sentimento, sabia o quanto sua amiga era teimosa e o quanto iria resistir, mas não irá descansar enquanto ela não encarar a realidade, pois foi kagome quem mais a apoiou quando ela se descobriu estar apaixonada por miroki, e ela iria fazer o mesmo. Contudo não sabia se o que estava fazendo era o certo.  
Ouviram alguém bater na porta, já sabiam quem era a "visita", pois a única pessoa que aparecia por lá na hora do almoço só podia ser o miroki.  
- já vai. Dizia sango indo abrir a porta. Que para sua não supressa lá estava um sorridente miroki.  
- SUPRESA!! Disse e logo depois deu um selinho na namorada.  
- eu já sabia. Disse fechando a porta.  
- sabia? Mas como?  
- simples, estar na hora do almoço.  
- assim você me ofende ! Oi kagome, uhm o tem pro almoço?  
- e ainda se diz ofendido. Dizia sango pegando mais um prato no armário para o namorado.

Estavam todos pensando a onde poderiam ir, afinal era domingo e não queria passar a tarde dele em casa; só não tinham chegado a um consenso. Todos queriam sair, mas cada um pra um lugar diferente. Kagome que já tinha cansado de disputar pra onde iriam. Estava sentada no sofá comendo, ou melhor, tentando comer o brigadeiro que acabara de fazer, Rin que estava também ao seu lado também desistira estava apenas olhando a disputa da sango e do miroki. Tinha ate apostadas todas as suas fichas de que sango sairia ganhando dessa historia. Ouviram o som de alguém batendo na porta.  
- aff!! Tem alguém derrubando a porta sabia? - Falava Rin para sango e miroki. – e nem assim eles param.  
- e assim se vai a nossa tarde! A utima tarde das férias – falava indo abrir a porta. – INUYASHA!! O que faz aqui?  
- oi kagome também é bom te vê sabia. – disse enquanto entrava – mas o que ta acontecendo aqui? – perguntava enquanto via sango e miroki discutindo. – oba! Brigadeiro, mas como você sabia que eu vinha? – disse colocando o dedo na panela que ela segurava.  
- CUIDAD...  
- PORCARIA!! EU ME QUEIMEI. – falava soprando o dedo.  
- bem feito!! É bom que só assim você não mete a mão no brigadeiro dos outros!! Disse sentando ao lado dele e da rin no sofá.  
- droga, porcaria, merda...  
- chega inuyasha, toma e vê se isso te contenta por que é só isso que você vai ganhar.- lhe deu a colher cheia de brigadeiro.

- mas o que há com esses dois que não param de discutir?  
- essa é a maneira civilizada deles escolherem um lugar para sairmos. Falou rin como quem explicava algo obvio.  
- que bom por que eu vim aqui justamente para chamá-los para irmos ao cinema.  
- que bom! Agora tente convencê-los. Falava kagome enquanto apontava para o casal a sua frente.  
- é simples eu tenho 5 ingressos aqui comigo.  
- ótimo! Então vamos para o cinema. – disse miroki empolgado.  
- como você muda de opinião tão facilmente em? Perguntou sango com uma gota na cabeça.  
-simples sangosinha é de graça.  
- Que namorado mão de vaca eu arrumei.  
- não é mão de vaca querida, só to economizando, se ele que pagar fazer o que.  
- ah! Antes que eu me esqueça kagome sua mãe ta preocupada com você. – disse inuyasha tirado quase a metade brigadeiro da panela.  
- EIIIII!!! Como assim preocupada? Como ela soube que eu passei mal? O que você falou inuyasha?  
- eu passei na sua casa antes de vim aqui, pensei que você já estivesse em casa, sua mãe disse que você ainda não tinha voltado daí eu perguntei se ela sabia se você já tava melhor. Ai foi que sua mãe me encheu de perguntas. Pra falar a verdade à culpa disso tudo é sua. Celular é pra ficar ligado sabia?  
- você ta tentando matar a minha mãe de preocupação é? Eu vou pra casa ela deve ta roendo as unha de preocupação, mas tarde nos vemos no cinema. Miroki você ta de carro?  
- eu to kagome eu te levo. – disse inuyasha indo em direção a porta.  
- certo então ate mais tarde... E Rin... Deixa pra lá. Vamos inuyasha.

Estavam em silencio, mas da metade do caminho o que incomodava a ambos, principalmente inuyasha que achava que ela ainda estava chateada por causa da noite anterior.

- da próxima vez que passar mal, bruxa! Nunca mais hesite em me chamar, certo. Eu fiquei muito preocupado com você; e por Kami! se algo tivesse te acontecido eu não sei o que faria.  
- eu não queria te atrapalhar, você parecia estar se divertindo tanto com aquela garota. -Agora sim, se ele já se sentia culpado por deixá-la sozinha, agora ele sentia-se culpado por ela ter passado mal e ficar sofrendo com dor sozinha.  
- olha kagome. – ele desviava o olhar ora para a estrada e ora para olhá-la nos olhos. – eu não trocaria você por qualquer garota que exista nesse mundo, afinal nenhuma garota se compara a minha melhor amiga. E como eu já disse e repito nunca hesite em me chamar.  
Ela tentou lhe mostra o seu melhor sorriso, afinal ele tava tentando consolá-la, se bem que esse consolo era melhor ele ter ficado de boca fechada. Continuou a conversa com ele, o resto do caminho conversou banalidades sempre com um sorriso no rosto, apesar da forte vontade de chora.

No final da tarde depois de um dia cheio de discussão, chegaram ao shopping, a parte mais fácil, a pior parte estava por vim, o filme, sempre que iam ao cinema nunca concordavam sobre o filme que iriam assistir, e lá estavam eles, na frente do shopping, conversando, ou melhor, discutindo; Sango queria ver um filme de ação, miroki terror, enquanto Rin escolhera uma comedia romântica.  
- olha só, da outra vez foi você quem escolheu o filme, agora é a nossa. Dá pra entender que eu não quero assistir nenhum filme de terror. Fala sango com uma veia saltando.

- mas sangosinha a gente pode assistir abraçadinhos.  
- quanto romantismo o seu não miroki, mas não quero correr o risco de ser apalpada por você no escuro e ainda por cima na frente de todos.  
- então quer dizer que se for no claro e a sós você deixa?  
Rin que ate agora estava calado, tem uma crise de risos com a face vermelha da amiga a sua frente, enquanto miroki tinha um sorriso meio que galanteador, meio que pervertido, malicioso..., Não na verdade era pura perversão que tinha naquele sorriso e foi isso justamente que deixou sango ainda mais vermelha de raiva e vergonha.  
- o que o miroki pode fazer no claro. – perguntou um curioso inuyasha que acabara de chega, e ao seu lado uma sorridente kagome.  
- NANI?! Não, nada e que o... Foi... Por que... O que você perguntou? – perguntava sango mais vermelha do que já estava, se é que é possível.  
- oi inuyasha amigão! O que a sango ta tentando dizer é que ela me deixou pas.. – o pobre não pode terminar a frase, pois foi interrompido com um pisão no pé que sango lhe deu com a parte fina do salto, e lhe dando um olhar mortal. Kagome que imaginara o que tinha acontecido, limitou-se apenas em ri.  
- vamos embora daqui. Dizia sango arrastando o namorado pra dentro do shoping.  
- sinceramente vocês realmente são uns achados na humanidade. Falava kagome rindo da cena ainda há pouco. – mas voltando ao filme, é a minha vez de escolher, eu ainda...  
kagome não terminou a frase pois foi cortada por inuyasha.  
- eu é quem vou escolhe o filme. Por três motivos: 1º quem convidou foi eu, 2º quem pagou foi eu, e o terceiro, porém não muito importante, quando comprei os ingressos, conseqüentemente escolhi o filme.

- eeeeeeee fim do round, e o vencedor é o inuyasha. – disse Rin levantado à mão e cortando o ar, como quem finaliza um duelo. Rindo muito.  
A noite foi bastante divertida, pareciam um bando de adolescentes malucos, se alguém perguntasse depois sobre que era o filme ninguém conseguiria dizer, estavam mais preocupados com a guerra de pipoca. Toda vez que miroki tentava engoli sango, que por sinal sentaram mais a frete, kagome e rin jogavam pipoca. Até inuyasha que estavam achando tudo aquilo muito infantil, mudou de conceito quando o copo de refrigerante de miroki bateu em sua cabeça. Enfim a guerra estava formada.

Continua...

Oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Ta ai mais um capitulo, bem menor que o anterior que particularmente eu achei muito grande, eu deveria ter dividido em dois. Não olhem os erros de português eu sou péssima em concordância, bem mais voltando ao capitulo eu achei ele bem bunitim espero que gostem.

Respondendo aos reviews. Eu tenho reviews ^.^

Sayurichaan – fico feliz que você tenha gostado, tai mais um pouquinho, uma kagome confusa e um inu cego. ^.^

Aricele- prazer Ari yoko ^.^ que bom que ta gostando, esse cap. Ta um pouco mais cômico, com o casal confusão. Espero que goste.

Comentem !!!

**PS - Se alguém ler e não comentar vai ser sugado pelo buraco de vento do miroku!**


	3. Chapter 3

Atrasada como sempre, por mais que tentasse acorda cedo pra ir a universidade era quase que impossível afinal ninguém merece ter que se acorda 5hs da manha pra ir assistir aula, com sua cama quentinha implorando pra que ela não se levantasse. Depois de quase 1hora finalmente se levantou e isso por que sango havia ligado, pra ela não chegar muito atrasada, por que atrasada ela já iria chegar de qualquer jeito.  
Uma hora e meia depois estava frente ao ponto de ônibus, xingando-se mentalmente por não ter levantado a hora que o despertador do celular tocou, e a porcaria da universidade teria que ser logo onde Judas perdeu as botas, iria chegar atrasada justo no primeiro dia de aula. E a porcaria do ônibus que não passava logo, parece mais sina, quando estamos atrasada é que tudo coopera pra que você se atrase mais. Foi em meio a esse pensamento que viu um carro parar a sua frente, quando a janela foi baixada pode ver a face divertida que seu amigo a encarava.

- emburrada logo cedo?

- carona graças à kami. – disse ignorando a fala de inuyasha e entrando no carro.

- atrasada como sempre! Você não toma jeito mesmo ka. E bom dia pra você também!

- ham! A sim, bom dia! - Disse com um sorriso no rosto. – agora fale menos e acelere porque não quero chegar atrasada justo no primeiro dia de aula.

- abusada!Além entra no meu carro sem ser convidada, Ainda vem dando ordens!!  
Chegaram à universidade às 08h00min, ele mal parou o carro e ela já havia descido, mal escutara o brigado e te vejo mais tarde que ela dissera, mas se ele não fosse hanyo não teria escutado mesmo. Quando ele virou-se para repreendê-la ela já havia desaparecido.

- louca. – foi à única coisa que disse antes de segui rumo ao seu bloco.  
Chegou a porta de sua sala, respirou fundo. Não batera na porta para entrar, queria ser o mais discreta possível, ou melhor, o mais sorrateira que pudesse. Entretanto seu plano falhou miseravelmente, pois quando abriu a porta deu de cara com o professor.

- BOA TARDE!! Senhorita Higurashi! Dormiu bem?

- eh...com licença! Bom dia professor!

- Para os alunos desinformados, ou aqueles que ainda não se habituaram ao meu método de ensino, é bom lembrarem que a aula inicia-se às 07h30min, é só procura olhar o comprovante de matricula e lá vocês iram vê o horário das aulas. Contudo lhes dou a tolerância de 10min, aqueles que chegar após 7:40, não se de o trabalho de entrar.  
o0o0o0o0o0o

Estavam sentadas na lanchonete a espera dos garotos e da rin que ainda não havia chegado, kagome devorava algumas guloseimas, enquanto esperavam os outros para almoçarem, não estava com o seu melhor humor, também depois daquele discurso sobre horário, e o pior era que o infeliz do professor falara tudo aquilo a olhando.

- e ai como foi o inicio do terceiro semestre.

- além de ter que ouvir a mesma reclamação de sempre? Sinceramente eu acho que aquele projeto de pingüim de geladeira tem pacto com o coisa ruim ou não gosta mesmo de mim! Aff!! Que homem chato! E o pior que terei que aturá-lo por mais um semestre, eu devo ter sido muito má em outra vida pra ter que atura esse carma.

- é simples, pra não ter que aturá-lo a mesma ladainha de sempre é só acorda cedo.

- e fácil fala! O difícil é acorda.

- ola! Garotas! Vocês já pediram algo pra comer. Disse ao chegar, dando selinho na namorada.

- não! Ainda falta o inu e a rin chegar...

-não falta mais, vamos pedir logo que to morto de fome. Disse inuyasha que ao lado de rin, puxando outra mesa juntado-as para poderem sentar.

- e ai! Abusada, como foi sua aula? Pelo menos não se atrasou tanto assim, né. Disse inuyasha sentando-se ao lado de kagome. A mesa estava na seguinte posição: na cabeceira esta rin, ao seu lado direito, sango e miroki, e a sua esquerda, kagome e inuyasha.

- se você não fosse tão lento no transito eu teria chegado pelo menos na tolerância daquele chato.

- como assim se eu não fosse lento, fala serio ka eu tava indo a 110klm por hora, pior seria se você tivesse que esperar o ônibus, não acha sua mau agradecida.

- mal agradecida? Não foi você que levou um sermão na frente de todos. Aff! Ta bom, obrigada de novo. Mas qualquer dia desse eu te dou uma aula de direção.

- por favor, no dia em que isso acontecer me avisem.

- por que do desse súbito interesse sango?

- simples inuyasha, por que nesse dia eu quero ta bem longe.

- ora essa sango eu sou uma boa motorista, e você sabe disso, você já me viu dirigir.

- justamente por isso é que eu quero ta bem longe.

- Kami sama, ate hoje eu tenho pesadelos com o dia em que eu me atrevi a da o volante do meu carro a kagome. Coitado do gato do seu irmão KA! Depois daquele dia eu realmente acreditei que gatos têm sete vidas, por um milímetro o coitado não virou patê. – falava miroki fazendo uma careta ao lembrar da cena.

- Hei! QUEM DISSE QUE EU IA MATANDO O BUYO!!! O problema daquele gato e que ele é tão gordo que não se mexe. Ele tava no meio da rua!

- kagome, o coitado tava no meio fio, e a sorte dele foi justamente ele não ter se mexido, você passou com o carro por cima do coitado, e depois deu uma freada tão brusca que o miroku beijou a macha do próprio carro, e saiu gritando desesperada dizendo que tinha assassinado o buyo. Pensado bem foi engraçado. – falava sango olhando para a careta do namorado ao seu lado.

- É ainda diz que eu sou mau motorista. Falava dando um sorriso vitorioso. – pelo menos eu não atropelei nenhum gato indefenso.

- quer saber come! - Disse enfiando algumas jujubas que estava em sua mão na boca de inuyasha. - E você ainda se diz minha amiga sango.

- eu sou sua amiga, só to falando a verdade.  
Entardeceu e kagome ainda continuava na faculdade, precisamente na biblioteca, pesquisando para o projeto que o professor pedira a turma, ninguém merece depois das férias, no primeiro dia de aula já passa trabalho, aquele professor realmente não só a odiava como também o mundo. Pegou o livro, decidira levá-lo pra casa já não tinha mais saco pra continuar naquela biblioteca e o pior é que naquele horário seria um sacrifício pegar um ônibus, já estava imaginado, passar uma hora em pé, com uns cinco livros na mão num ônibus lotado, ninguém merece! Estava praticamente na porta da biblioteca quando viu uma figura sorridente vindo em sua direção.

- inuyasha? O que faz aqui uma hora dessas? Onde tu tava, que eu não te vi?

- estava estudando minha cara! Estudando. Claro que você não ia me ver, quando enfia a cara nos livros o mundo para de existir, e você não ver mais nada. – falava com um grande sorriso nos lábios, o que fez kagome estranha, desde quando inuyasha gostava tanto assim de estudar? Pensou consigo, mas achou melhor não comentar nada, ou melhor, era melhor não saber de nada.

- carona Ka?

- você ainda pergunta! Disse já na porta do carro.

- o que você fazia aqui ate uma hora dessas?

- o Godofredo, aquele infeliz passou um projeto pra turma. Dá pra acredita! No primeiro dia de aula. Falando em aula eu não vi o sesshy desde o dia da "comemoração", onde ele ta?

- sesshy? Quanta intimidade, que ele não te ouça chamá-lo assim, ele fica enfurnado dentro de casa, ta terminando a tese dele de mestrado.

-ah! E mesmo eu tinha esquecido.  
Conversaram banalidades durante todo o percurso, riam de algumas outras coisas, e assim ele parou o carro em frente a escadaria que levaria a casa da menina.

- ate amanhã Ka. E vê se acorda cedo, por que amanhã você não me terá para levá-la.

- é contra mão pra você, neh? Desculp...

- não tem problema, eu precisava me situa mesmo, muita coisa mudou em dois anos.  
Deu a volta com o carro, e seguiu em direção a sua casa, não podia acreditar na sorte que tivera, durante o dia, estava entediado andando pela universidade e deu de cara com ela, a garota, por quem teve uma apaxonite antes de mora nos EUA, e o melhor é que ela o reconhecera, ficaram por horas conversando, nossa fazia tempo que não conversava assim com alguém que não fossem seus amigos, e como ela era linda. Estava muito alegre, por tê-la visto novamente. Depois de muito tempo trocaram telefone e e-mail. Despediu-se dela com a certeza de que a veria novamente e isso já era motivo de muita alegria, a tal ponto que não conseguia desmanchar o sorriso, e foi nesse momento em que vira kagome saindo da biblioteca.  
Passaram-se três semanas depois deste episodio, e todos sempre se reunião para algum programa diferente nos finais de semanas, até mesmo sesshoumaru que não era de sai muito com o pessoal, saiu umas três vezes, o que era de se estranhar, porem o mais estranho mesmo era que inuyasha tava meio que sumido, logo ele que não perdia uma festa. E quando kagome perguntava por ele ao sesshy, ele se limitava em dizer que a vida do imprestável do irmão dele, não era da conta dele, e me mandava ligar pré ele. Não sabia o que tava acontecendo, nem durante o almoço o víamos, apesar de que com esse maldito trabalho do Godofredo, ate kagome tava meio sumida, então provavelmente estava acontecendo a mesma coisa com ele. Queria vê-lo, não sabia o por que, mas necessitava falar com ele, já não agüentava tê-lo tão perto e ao mesmo tempo tão longe, precisava falar com ele de qualquer jeito. E desse modo tomou um importante decisão, que mudaria sua vida pra sempre, e pra melhor esperava ela.

Saiu de casa as presas, levava consigo uma mochila, estava tão feliz com a decisão que tinha tomado, como pudera espera tanto tempo pra isso, pegou o primeiro táxi que viu, não queria espera um ônibus, não queria perde mais tempo do que já perdera. Chegou no apartamento de sango ofegante, entrou, jogou a mochila em cima do sofá, sango e rin que olhavam pra ela sem entender nada, quase foram sufocadas pelo abraço que receberam de kagome.

- quem morreu? O que aconteceu? E quem é você e o que fez com a kagome? – perguntava sango sem entender as atitudes da amiga.

- sinceramente eu não sei o que aconteceu, mas to gostando dessa kagome, parece que voltou a ser a velha kagome de sempre, alegre e espontânea. – falava rin olhando para kagome.

- eu decidi! Kami como pode esperar tanto tempo, como fui covarde..., Na verdade eu tinha medo, não sabia lidar com esse sentimento! Mas por Kami eu estou apaixonada por ele, pra dizer a verdade eu sempre fui, e como foi tola em não assumir de uma vez por todas o que sinto. Estou nervosa, mas estou feliz... muito, muito feliz. E não vou ter mais medo, ah! Não. – falava tudo de uma vez só, o que deixava rin com uma gota na cabeça, pois não entendia o que kagome queria dizer, sabia que ela se dizia apaixonada por alguém, mas que? O que a deixou mais curiosa.

- então você ta querendo dizer que... – perguntava sango com um sorriso sincero no rosto, não queria concluir a frase, pois rin também estava presente, e não sabia se kagome ficaria zangada, apesar de serem amigas. Ela também não a tinha falado sobre seus sentimento, fora ela, sango, que descobrira.

- o que eu to querendo dizer e que vou fala pra o inuyasha que eu o amo que sempre o amei, que quero sempre estar presente na vida dele, ou melhor que quero fazer parte da vida dele, assim como ele já faz da minha, mas não só como amigo, eu quero ser bem mais que só amiga dele.  
Falava gesticulado, estava feliz realmente parecia que um peso havia sido tirado de suas costa, se sentia leve, tinha vontade de flutuar, se pudesse é claro, de cantar, podia realmente ter a certeza de que estava amando.

- eu já imaginava que você gostasse do inuyasha kagome, mas não desse jeito. Mas o que ta fazendo aqui? Não devia estar se declarando?  
Perguntava rin rindo do jeito estabanado de kagome, sabia que ela estava nervosa e queria passar coragem pra ela.

- é ai que vocês entram, eu não queria ir na casa do inu de qualquer jeito, queria me produzir, ir linda sabe, mas não consigo achar nada que me agrade, não consigo me produzir?

- então esse é um trabalho para as meninas super poderosas!!! Disse rin levantado-se em um pulo e arrastando kagome pro quanto de sango. Sango por sua vez tinha ficado no sofá olhando pra rin com uma gota enorme na cabeça.

- meninas super poderosas?! Quantos anos você tem rin? Hei esperem por mim.

- minha nossa você ta linda kagome... eu sou o Maximo e tenho muito bom gosto pra roupas também. – falava sango orgulhosa de si mesma com o resultado obtido em kagome.

- BOA SORTE, e tira essas telhas de aranhas de sua boca ta, ah! Vai lá e arrasa.  
Estava mais do que obvio que estava nervosa. Acenou para as amigas, seguiu para a casa dele. Não demorou muito para chegar lá, interessante como o tempo passou tão rápido, demora cerda de quase uma hora da casa de sango para a do inuyasha, mas quando deu por si estava parada a frente da casa dele. Nesse instante começou a hesita, estava com medo, e se ele...

- não, não, não, não; você não vai acovardar, não agora que você chegou tão longe. – dizia para si mesma, como para criar coragem. – respire fundo... É agora ou nunca. Vou atrás de minha felicidade que estar atrás dessa porta. É isso, vamos lá.  
Bateu na porta e esperou, estava tão ansiosa e com tanta expectativas que seu sorriso era visível á metros de distancia, e o melhor é que ela sabia que sesshoumaru não estaria em casa, e teria toda a privacidade possível para a sua revelação. Quando o trinco da porta deu sinal que estava sendo aberto, não pode conter a onda de euforia que percorreu todo o seu corpo, queria lançar-se nos braços dele e grita para o mundo todo ouvir que o amava, quando a porta fora aberta, seu sorriso alargou ainda mais, se é que é possível.

- oi inuyasha... - contudo não era seu inuyasha quem abrira a porta, na verdade foi uma garota muito bonita, de cabelos negros e lisos que iam ate a cintura, tinha a pele clara e os olhos da mesma cor dos cabelos, achara estranho ver aquela garota ali, pois nunca a tinha visto antes.

- você que falar com o inuyasha? – perguntou a garota a sua frente. – ham... Eu acho que você deve ser a kagome to certa. – falava com um sorriso simpático no rosto. A única coisa que kagome fizera foi afirmar que sim com a cabeça.  
Não sabia o porque, mas naquele momento teve medo, muito medo.

- quem é Kikyou. – escutou a voz de inuyasha perguntar, e logo em seguida aparecendo a sua frente. – ah! É você kagome. Falava ele muito animado. – que bom, tenho uma ótima noticia pra te dá.

- noticia? Que noticia?

- de agora em diante eu sou um homem serio, e de uma mulher só. Não é Kikyou? Nos estamos namorando! – falava abrasando aquela a quem ele se referia por Kikyou.  
Quando kagome o ouviu, seu sorriso petrificara em seu rosto, não podia chorar, não na frente deles, sentiu seus sentimentos serem despedaçados, assim como uma taça de cristal jogada ao chão, seu coração se comprimiu de tal modo, que chegou ate a pensar que tinha uma mão o apertando, tentando livrá-la daquela dor. Aquele seria o momento de por em prova todo o seu autocontrole, e principalmente força. Seria assim que sairia de lá com um sorriso no rosto,o mesmo sorriso com que chegara, mesmo que sua alma sangrasse, e lagrimas invisíveis caisem de seus olhos.

- parabéns para os dois. – foi a única coisa que disse naquele momento, pois o que mais queria era sair correndo dali.

- eu sabia que ficaria feliz, na verdade eu queria contar a você primeiro, queria que a primeira, a saber, fosse a minha melhor amiga. Falava com um sorriso sincero nos lábios. – vai ficar plantada ai na porta, ou vai entra.

- é na verdade eu vim aqui fala com o sesshoumaru, ele ta ai? – deu a primeira desculpa que veio a sua mente, não queria ficar ali por muito tempo.

- é melhor você entrar por que ele vai demora, saiu há pouco tempo e quando ele sai assim sempre demora uma eternidade, hum... Primeiro toda aquela intimidade da shessy pra lá e sesshy cá e agora toda produzida pra fala com ele, né, hum to sentindo um cheiro estranho no ar. – falava tentado descontrair.  
Cheiro estranho, só se for o da minha frustração, pensava kagome consigo.

- não, eu acho melhor não. Afinal vocês começaram a namorar a pouco tempo devem querer um pouco de privacidade né, e se você disse que ele vai demorar... eu não quero atrapalhar.

- não, imagina! Você não iria atrapalha, e também eu gostaria de conhecer melhor você, já que você e o inu são tão amigos.

- a desculpe, Kikyou, Kikyou né. – vira ela confirma com a cabeça. – mas eu to atolada de trabalhos da faculdade, vim aqui justamente pra pedir ajuda ao sesshoumaru, mas já que ele não ta eu já vou.

- já que você não que ficar, muito menos entra eu não vou mais insistir. – falava um contrariado inuyasha.

- Então tchau né, e ate a próxima Kikyou.

- tchau kagome, adorei conhecê-la.  
Como a vida é engraçada, uma hora você esta no paraíso, completamente feliz, e em outra você e arrancada de lá e levada a encara a mais dura realidade. Queria chora, seu mundo parecia ter desabado, mas não podia, não podia chorar ali, ainda estava perto da casa dele e sabia que se chorasse ele sentiria o cheiro de sua lagrimas, e provavelmente iria ver o que tinha acontecido, se bem que ele estavam tão distante ultimamente que nem notasse. Só agora notara que ele estava saindo da sua vida, e a única chance que ela tivera de confessar seu amor foi por água abaixo. Já não importava se ele iria sentir o cheiro de suas lagrimas, não conseguia mais se fingi de forte, as lagrimas desciam pó seu rosto já sem nenhum impedimento. Chorava copiosamente, estava tão entregue aos seus sentimento naquela hora que não importava-se com as pessoas lhe olhado, queria sumi, desaparecer, queria que essa dor que matava-lhe aos poucos sumisse. Justo agora, justo agora que tinha criado coragem para revelar seus sentimentos. Não merecia sofrer assim, nunca fizera mal a ninguém, então por quê? Sentou-se embaixo de uma arvore, colocou a mão direita no coração em uma tentativa frustrada de aplacar sua dor, e a outra na boca na tentativa de abafar os soluços que insistia em sair. E chorou, chorou toda as suas dores, suas magoas, todas as suas frustrações, chorou e chorou...

- acho que você precisará disso. – disse lhe estendendo um pacote de lenços, ela ergueu a cabeça e viu um par o orbes dourados lhe encarando.

- como você sa..bi...a que. – a frase foi cortada por soluços que insistiam escapar de sua garganta.

- senti o cheiro de suas lagrimas. E meu irmão disse que você foi a minha procura. Imaginei que você precisaria de lenços. – disse sentado ao lado dela, encostando-se na arvora.

- obrigada sesshoumaru, você deve... de...ve estar se per..guntando o porque que eu estou chorando... né?

- não, não precisa me falar nada, suas lagrimas falam tudo, então se quiser continuar falando, pode falar através delas.

- obrigada.  
Foi tudo o que disse, na verdade não queria falar com ninguém, e agradecia a sesshoumaru mentalmente por ele não querer fala sobre o assunto. Umas horas depois sesshoumaru a deixou na escadaria que levaria ao templo, ao chegar em casa mal falara com sua família, apressou-se em direção ao seu quarto e lá ficou durante o resto do dia, não queria fala nada, não agora. Ate mesmo sango que ligara diversas vezes pra saber como tinha sido ela não atendeu. Seria melhor deixar tudo para o outro dia, ao menos a dor não seria tão dilacerante como agora, não teria condições para responder nenhuma pergunta. Apesar de passar o tempo todo deitada, não dormira, não parava de repensar na cena, do seu amado amigo abraçando outra garota.


End file.
